


Paopu

by SherlockWolf



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kingdom Hearts III, M/M, Multi, Other, Paopu Fruit (Kingdom Hearts), Spoilers, can be read as romantic or platonic, not for the ending but a specific scene, up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWolf/pseuds/SherlockWolf
Summary: Riku deserves some love, too.





	Paopu

   Kairi lowers her paopu and takes a bite of it. Sora loves that she’s his friend. He knows he’s so lucky to have her, that she _wants_ to be in his life. He takes a bite of his own fruit. Kairi beams.

    Almost instinctively, the pair look over at Riku. He’s still sprawled on the sand, gazing at the ocean with a distant look in his eyes.

    “Hey, Kai. Know what I’m thinking?” Sora waves his paopu a little.

    Kairi’s smile gains a mischievous edge. “I believe I do.”

    They’re up and off the tree, paopu in hands. Sora reaches Riku first, tackling him in an attempt to knock him onto his face. The attempt fails, of course. Riku barely moves. Sora stays put, half draped over Riku’s side and trapping one of his arms. The other leans on the sand, bracing the two of them. Sora wouldn’t believe Riku’s really that strong if he weren’t seeing it before his eyes.

    “Ah, Sora—?” Riku’s shout of surprise is cut off by Kairi shoving her paopu under his nose.

    “We’re sharing these. No if, ands, or buts.” She orders.

    Riku’s look of surprise melts into a soft smile, particularly when Sora holds out his own fruit.

    “Yes, ma’am.”

    After they’ve each taken a bite of both fruits, the three sit in the sand together and admire the setting sun of their home world. Riku has one arm slung over Sora’s shoulders, keeping him so close their sides press together. Kairi leans her head on Sora’s shoulder.

    “I love you guys, you know that?” She murmurs.

    Sora glances down. Tear tracks mark her cheeks.

    “Kai! We love you, too.” Sora tried his best to sound reassuring.

    Kairi couldn’t be scared. If she was, Sora was going to be soon, too.

    “Yeah.” Riku agreed, “I don’t know where I would be without you.”

    Kairi smiles, hums, and says, “And I don’t know where either of us would be without Sora.”

    Sora’s cheeks tint pink. “Aw, hey, I’m not that special.”

    Riku and Kairi exchange a glance. Sora knows what that glance means. He tries his best. Really, he does. But he only squirms two feet before they trap him, tackle him to the sand, and start tickling him to death.

    “Guys! S-s-top it!” Sora howls.

    They do, after a minute or so. They’re giggling just as much as he is. Sora sits up to catch his breath, catching sight of the golden light in Riku’s eyes. _Beautiful_. He looks over at Kairi and sees the same.

    Sora doesn’t want the day to end.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This scene was soooooooooo cute, but I didn't want Riku to be left out of the sweetness. Hope I still captured some of the tone of the moment.  
> Hope you enjoyed! <3 sherlockwolf


End file.
